Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to rack systems. More specifically, it relates to a rack system for a ladder.
Related Prior Art
There exist rack systems for loading and unloading a ladder on/from the roof of a vehicle. However, when in the unloading position, such racks are limited with regards to the distance from the ground at which the ladder can be lowered, when extending on the side of the vehicle.
When one wants to load a ladder with such a system, the top portion of the ladder is first hooked on the front hook. The bottom portion of the ladder is then elevated from the ground, and hooked on the rear hook of the back pivoting mechanism. With a handle, the pivoting mechanism is operated such that the ladder moves from the side of the vehicle up to the roof. As one can understand, when such a rack system is in the loading position on the side of the vehicle, the higher the rear pivoting mechanism is, the harder it will be to raise the bottom portion of the ladder up to rear hook.
In U.S. Pat. No. 9,132,781, issued to Thibault, there is illustrated a prior art rack system having a handle 78 and a rod 80 by which the user can apply a force to move down or up the pivoting rail assembly. Substantial effort from the user is required. There is thus a need for a rack in which the effort that a user needs to give is reduced.
Furthermore, the system described therein does not allow the pivoting rail assembly to move down low enough to allow a comfortable loading/unloading of the ladder on the pivoting rail. There is therefore a need for a rail assembly that can reach a lower position for improved comfort when performing loading or unloading actions.